Drunkard Swarm (3.5e Monster)
= Drunkard Swarm = Wild place, that Salty Dragon Bar... The Drunkard Swarm is composed of bar patrons, and encountered in any good bar brawl. They are composed of any of the level 1 generic commoners of the world, who stirred in a drunken frenzy start breaking everything in sight. Combat While referred to as a swarm, it does not follow swarm rules. Its abilities and attacks are an abstract image of the dozens of patrons causing a ruckus. Unusual creatures in the fight (such as Big Jimbo the 6th level barbarian or Drew the bartender) should be treated as their own creatures. Mass Attack Bonus (Ex): The Drunkard Swarm is most effective in large numbers, where their ruckus creates a larger chance of something hitting the PCs. For every 10 hp the Swarm possesses, their attack bonus increases by +1. Therefore a swarm with 110 hp and +1 normally to hit, will have an attack bonus of +12. Random Effects: Fighting in a bar brawl is dangerous, with random things being thrown and bodies flying. Every round something new occurs to the PC's general area. Consult the table below: Improved Combat Tricks (Ex): As long as the swarm has over 30 hp, the swarm is considered to have all of the Improved X feats which affect various tricks in combat, such as Improved Bull Rush or Improved Disarm. This is due to the jostling crowd helping to disrupt the PCs. Once their numbers dwindle, they no longer have the ability to cause trouble. Quasi-Swarm Traits: As a swarm of (on average) Medium creatures that acts as a single creature, it does not behave the same as a swarm of smaller creatures. Unless the bar is largely composed of a single type (such as humans), spells and abilities which target a particular race do not work. Likewise, unless the bar is full of specific type of alignment (such as a Paladin's bar), spells and abilities which target a particular alignment do not work. As a swarm it has a single pool of Hit Dice and hit points, a single initiative modifier, a single speed, and a single Armor Class. A swarm makes saving throws as a single creature. A single drunkard swarm occupies a square of 30 ft, or more typically an entire room such as a tavern. It can occupy the same space as a creature of any size, since it crawls all around it. A swarm can move through squares occupied by enemies and vice versa without impediment, although the swarm provokes an attack of opportunity if it does so. A swarm can move through spaces large enough for its component creatures. Larger swarms are represented by multiples of single swarms. The area occupied by a large swarm is completely shapeable, though the swarm usually remains in contiguous squares. A swarm has no clear front or back and no discernible anatomy, so it is not subject to critical hits or flanking. Swarms are never staggered or reduced to a dying state by damage. Also, they cannot be tripped, grappled, or bull rushed, but they can perform these actions on others. A swarm is immune to any spell or effect that targets a specific number of creatures (including single-target spells such as disintegrate), and mind-affecting effects (charms, compulsions, phantasms, patterns, and morale effects). A swarm takes half again as much damage (+50%) from spells or effects that affect an area, such as splash weapons and many evocation spells. You may physically attack a Drunkard Swarm, and damage may be described as hitting several within 6 seconds time frame. However, you cannot cause more than 30 damage with a single melee attack, as the effects of your fighting would not extend beyond your immediate area. Infighting: As the swarm is full of drunks attacking everything, including itself, once formed the swarm loses 1 hp a round for every 10 HD it possesses. Crowded Terrain: Due to the chaotic nature of a bar brawl, it is difficult to navigate. It counts as difficult terrain. Those being attacked by others beside the swarm receive 20% concealment if the enemy is within 5 ft., or 50% concealment beyond. A Drunkard Swarm gives +5 to Hide checks to those using the swarm as distraction. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster